


Good Touch, Bad Touch

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Doesn't get any further, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Sonic Forces, Short, Trust, aftermath of war, implied trauma, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sometimes touch is good, other times touch is bad.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Good Touch, Bad Touch

When Mighty had gently squeezed Sonic's rear while they were making out, there were many things he expected to receive in response. The worst was a no. Instead, he got thrown across the room and slammed into the wall, hard. 

Sonic was still on their bed, pupils dilated and chest heaving. Mighty shakily stood and slowly made his way back, hands in the air.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, and called out to Sonic, his voice soft and soothing. “Sonic, are you okay?” Sonic didn't respond. “Doll, you're safe, I promise. It's just me, Mighty.” Sonic's ear twitched and blink, recognition beginning to show in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“…” 

Mighty slowly moved to the side and sat on the end of the bed. His movements were slow and deliberate, making sure that Sonic could always see his hands.

“Mi…” Sonic whispered, his voice barely louder than a breath. Mighty strained to hear his next words. “I, I hurt you…he was right, I hurt everything” Sonic quietly sobbed, his defensive posture dropped. 

“Can I move closer?” Mighty asked, his voice level and calm. Sonic nodded, and the detective scooted closer. His stopped with a half ruler gap between their knees, his hands still in clear view. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

The hedgehog shook his head, sniffing as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Okay. Touch or no touch?” Mighty asked. A little head shake was his answer and he moved slightly backwards. “Okay. Do you want me to talk?” 

Sonic nodded, and Mighty complied. “Remember when I first asked you out for coffee? It was in October. I recently found a song called ‘we fell in love in October’, and it's awfully similar to our story, only it's a girl with another girl and they're already in a relationship. Pretty cool, huh?” Sonic nodded, his soft sobs growing quieter.

“Remember the Hallows Eve party? You dressed up as a nurse. That face mask, gloves and makeup was honest to Chaos scary. You seemed to think it was funny to constantly spook me.” Sonic smiled through the tears running down his face. 

“And remember when Tails walked in on us snogging and looked at us with the most dead look and told us to get a room then left? And he started screaming outside, saying his ship had finally sailed. We were _so_ confused!” Sonic laughed wetly, and Mighty grinned proudly. 

“And remember, oh wait, you wouldn't, anyway, Amy said that even though she still liked you, if we broke up then she wouldn't purse you because she was pretty sure your gay.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Sonic snorted and moved forward, placing a hand on one of Mighty’s. “Touch or no touch?”

“Touch” The detective slowly embraced Sonic, making sure that his grip was loose. 

“Are you okay?” 

“No. I'm not. Whatsoever.” Sonic said, still keeping his alert eyes on Mighty. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No” 

“Okay. We don't have to talk about it. But I want you to at least _try_ seeing a therapist, okay? I don't care what you tell them, just _try_. Please, if not for you for me,” Mighty let go of Sonic and carefully cupped the hedgehog’s, earning him a stiffened body

“I love you. And I'm worried about you. You haven't been the same since you got back from…you know-”

“Prison?” the hero said, chuckling mirthlessly. “The Death Egg? The torture chamber, I could go on.” Sonic gripped Mighty's hands, not moving them from his face. “I'm not a porcelain doll Mighty, please don't treat me like one.” 

The detective sighed. “Right, I'm sorry, I just- I just worry. You're down in the dumps and you're _never_ down in the dumps for _this_ long. And after I lost you, I just-” Mighty knew there were tears in both their eyes now, but he didn't care. “I _can't_ lose you again. Not to that bastard, not to _anyone_. I love you Sonic. And I protect what I love.” Mighty took a deep breath to recover from his rant, before continuing. “And I'm sorry if doing this makes you feel uncomfortable, but I just- I can't-” The detective was silenced by a finger on his lips. 

“I don't need protecting,” Sonic breathed out.

“You do, you're hurt,” Mighty countered. The hedgehog began to pepper kisses on the armadillo’s face, trailing from one cheekbone to the other. “S-Sonic?”

“No lower than the waist.” Mighty nodded before gently suckling on Sonic's collarbone. “I'll g-give that therapy thing a shot” the hedgehog said breathlessly. 

“Thank you, doll” the armadillo muttered against Sonic's skin.


End file.
